Odcinek 510
11 kwietnia 1989 12 listopada 1996 |reżyseria= Michael Stich |scenariusz= William J. Bell John F. Smith Bradley Bell |producenci= William J. Bell Lee Phillip Bell Ron Weaver Bradley Bell John C. Zak Hope H. Smith |odcinki= 509. « 510. » 511. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie W swoim biurze, Thorne przyjmuje wizytę ze strony Billa, który zastanawia się, czy zięć pamięta o urodzinach Caroline. Forrester zapewnia go, że nigdy by o tym nie zapomniał, a gdy Bill proponuje, by spędzili ten wieczór we troje, Thorne oznajmia, że mają już z żoną plany. "Chcemy spędzić ten wieczór tylko we dwoje", daje do zrozumienia teściowi. Gdy tematem rozmowy staje się prezent urodzinowy dla jubilatki, Bill wyjmuje tajemnicze pudełko, a następnie radzi zięciowi, by podarował to swojej żonie. Gdy Forrester otwiera je, jego oczom udaje się błyszczący medalion, a Bill wyjaśnia, że należał on do matki Caroline. "Ma miejsca na dwa zdjęcia, w których kiedyś widniały wizerunki moje i Caroline. Być może kiedyś znajdzie się w nim miejsce dla Ciebie i waszego dziecka", sugeruje Spencer. Thorne dziękuje teściowi za prezent i jest przekonany, że wieczór spędzony z żoną będzie należał do bardzo udanych. Po wyjściu Billa, mąż Caroline przygląda się medalionowi. W biurze projektowym, Brooke i Ridge siedzą na jednym krześle, całując się namiętnie. Oboje flirtują ze sobą, po czym Logan informuje Ridge'a, że spędzą wraz z Caroline i Thorne'em urodzinowy wieczór Spencerówny. Ridge wydaje się być zakłopotany, po czym pyta, czy jego brat już o tym wie. Logan zaprzecza, choć zapewnia, że Caroline podobał się ten pomysł. Dziewczyna zauważa, że Ridge nie wydaje się pałać entuzjazmem, a on wyznaje, że wieczór we czworo prawdopodobnie się nie uda. "Thorne ma inne plany na ten wieczór i raczej nie zechce ich zmienić", mówi mężczyzna, ale Brooke uważa, że nie należy się tym przejmować, ponieważ Caroline i ona przekonają Thorne'a do ich pomysłu. Ridge stwierdza, że współpraca Caroline i Brooke to "nieudany duet", ale Logan oznajmia, że chce to zmienić i mieć w Caroline przyjaciółkę. Ridge jednak nie liczyłby na to, ale Brooke chce wyciągnąć rękę do Spencerówny i to podczas ich wspólnej kolacji. Forrester zauważa, że Brooke ma silny charakter i uważa, by spróbowała umocnić swoje relacje z resztą jego rodziny. Mężczyzna nadal wątpi, że Thorne zgodzi się na wspólną kolację, ale Brooke nie zamierza się poddawać i przypomina partnerowi, że powinni zacząć się przygotowywać. W Santa Monica, Todd wyrywa z zamyślenia Stephanie, która siedzi obok Angeli. Kobieta przygląda się jak lekarz kładzie jej córkę z powrotem do łóżka, po czym pyta go, czy wszystko w porządku. Todd potwierdza to, uważając, że nie ma potrzeby wzywania lekarza i zabrania Angeli do szpitala. "Jej oczy reagują na światło", mówi mężczyzna i dodaje, że mózg córki Stephanie wykazuje pewną aktywność. Stephanie jest zaskoczona, po czym zauważa, że nigdy wcześniej coś podobnego się nie zdarzyło. Todd przekonuje panią Forrester, że jej chora córka robi postępy, co determinuje kobietę to skontaktowania się z lekarzem i poddanie Angelę obserwacjom. "Nie... Nie do szpitala", słyszy Stephanie z ust swojej córki. Kiedy podchodzi do niej, zastanawia się, jak to możliwe. Todd nie wie jak to możliwe, ale uważa, że Angela odzyskuje świadomość i jest to cud, na który jej matka tak długo czekała. Twierdzi, że dziewczynę trzeba obserwować i uważa, że lepiej, aby odbywało się to w Santo Monica. "Ona nie rozumie tego, co powiedziała, ale najważniejsze że zaczęła mówić", zapewnia Powell. Stephanie zastanawia się, dlaczego uparty Todd nie zgadza się na zabranie jej córki do szpitala. Z przerażeniem zaczyna sugerować, że istnieje coś, co lekarz chce zataić przed światem, a przede wszystkim przed nią. "I Angela pewnie też nie chce...", przypuszcza pani Forrester W swoim biurze, Caroline jest zaskoczona przybyciem Thorne'a, który ogłasza, że zabiera ją na jej urodziny. Zdumiona pyta, czy będzie to większa impreza, a Thorne to potwierdza. Caroline zastanawia się, czy mąż widział się z Brooke, jednak on zaprzecza i oznajmia, że spędzą najbliższą noc tylko we dwoje w uroczej gospodzie, w Carmel. Żona Thorne'a wydaje się być podenerwowana, ale mąż zapewnia ją, że wrócą nazajutrz i zdąży ona rozwiązać wszystkie swoje sprawy. "A co z Brooke?", zastanawia się Spencerówna, ale Thorne przypomina jubilatce, że ten wieczór należy tylko do niej. Caroline wyjawia, że Brooke wyciągnęła do niej rękę, a zdumiony Thorne zastanawia się, czy żona faktycznie chce spędzić ten wieczór z Logan. Przypomina jej, że nie wyjeżdżali razem od bardzo dawna, ale Caroline robi mu wymówki. "Chciałem, aby ten wieczór był wyjątkowy, ale to chyba nie ma dla Ciebie żadnego znaczenia", mówi urażony Thorne. Po chwili jednak przeprasza Caroline i przyznaje, że ma ona rację. Stwierdza, że nie chce, by żona wpadła w poczucie winy i proponuje, że pojadą do Carmel innym razem. "To nie jest takie proste", mówi Caroline, ale Thorne zapewnia żonę, że nie ma do niej pretensji Jest również gotów spędzić jej urodzinowy wieczór z Brooke i Ridge'em. Gdy wychodzą, córka Billa nazywa męża cudownym człowiekiem i również przeprasza go za swoje zachowanie. Małżonkowie całują się, a następnie opuszczają biuro Caroline. Odcinek 0510 Odcinek 0510 Odcinek 0510 Odcinek 0510 Odcinek 0510 Odcinek 0510 Odcinek 0510 Odcinek 0510 Odcinek 0510